Perfect First Date
by Itsabellathing
Summary: Beca asks Aubrey out on a date. Developing Mitchsen. -Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot-


Perfect First Date

* * *

Beca was nervous. She was preparing herself to ask out her long time crush, Aubrey Posen. They had been friends since sophomore year and have gotten progressively closer since, the only problem with that, Beca couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

They were currently enjoying a well-deserved break in Bella's practice. Aubrey was leaning against the piano going over the music Beca had arranged for the girls. Beca had decided to wait until after practice to ask the blonde in case it didn't turn out well.

Practice was over and Aubrey dismissed the group. Beca was going particularly slow in packing up her things so no questions would be asked by her friends. When everyone had left, Beca slowly walked up to Aubrey, lightly tapping the blonde on the shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Aubrey exclaimed, turning around to face the short brunette. "I thought everyone left"

"Sorry" Beca said in a small voice. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"Why are you still here?" Aubrey questioned, eyebrows raised.

"I actually wanted to ask you something" Beca stated, her nervousness showing through.

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Willyougoonadatewithme" Beca sputtered out so fast she barely understood her own words.

"I'm sorry, repeat that please" Aubrey asked, smirk in place already knowing what the tiny DJ said.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Beca said, almost a whisper.

"Pick me up at 7" Aubrey smiled.

"Wait what?" Beca said, shock written all over her face. She clearly didn't expect the blonde to say yes.

"Pick me up at 7" The blonde stated, only this time, she punctuated it with a kiss to the cheek then left without another word.

* * *

It was almost seven and Beca found herself arriving early at the blonde's apartment. She stood waiting at the door until it was time before she rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Aubrey appeared wearing a cute little black dress. Beca nervously handed Aubrey the bouquet of daisy's she had bought earlier. Aubrey smiled and guided Beca into the living room.

Chloe was sitting on the couch watching T.V. when the brunette sat down waiting for Aubrey.

"I never would have guessed, Beca Mitchell, of all people, would ask anyone, let alone Aubrey, on a date" the redhead exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm not THAT bad" Beca defensively said, shoving Chloe's arm, "I do still happen to have feelings"

"I know, you just never really cared to show them"

"I'm trying new things" Beca smiled sarcastically.

Just then, Aubrey appeared in the doorway.

Beca stood and walked over to the blonde to leave. Before they could close the front door, they heard Chloe call out to them, "Have fun"

"Thanks Red"

* * *

Beca had taken them to a nice little restaurant on the other side of town. They had chosen a seat in the back so they could talk and not disturb other customers.

"So what made you ask me out?" Aubrey question after their waiter left with their drink order.

"To be honest, I've had a crush on you since the end of freshman year" Beca admitted sheepishly.

"For serious?"

Beca nodded.

"I honestly thought you'd have a crush on Chloe, but hey, I'm not complaining" Aubrey laughed and Beca smiled.

Their waiter came by with their drinks and after ordering, conversation flowed easily. After their meal was served, there wasn't much talking. When they finished, Aubrey reluctantly let Beca pay. After leaving the restaurant, Beca took Aubrey for a walk on the beach. The sun was setting so it was perfect, although Beca was still slightly nervous, even though they were both having a great time.

They stopped walking and just sat in the sand. Aubrey's head was leaning on Beca's shoulder, a content smile on her face. It was a perfect night.

Before they got up to leave, Beca stopped Aubrey.

"I was wondering, did you have a good time tonight?" Beca asked, realizing how stupid the question was as soon as it left her mouth.

Instead of responding, she just gently kissed Beca.

"So, Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course"

Beca smiled, the rest of her nervousness fading away as they kissed again.

They continued to walk on the beach holding hands as the sun drifted down until it was nothing but the stars shining, yeah, it was a perfect night.


End file.
